


one special day

by ryuus



Category: Cravity (Band)
Genre: Cravity - Freeform, Cute, Fluff, M/M, No Angst, gongtang, like a lot of fluff, seongtae
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:55:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24811192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryuus/pseuds/ryuus
Summary: best friends, taeyoung and seongmin recently confessed their feelings. however due to their recent exams they have yet to spend a day by themselves without their friends. so, taeyoung came up with a perfect date for the two of them.
Relationships: Ahn Seongmin/Kim Taeyoung
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	one special day

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this is my first seongtae/gongtang au and also my first time publishing on ao3. it’s been awhile since i last wrote some fanfiction so this is a little short. 
> 
> if you would like you can find me on twitter: @tyuntyong
> 
> i am a multi and i may end up publishing more in the future ^-^ 
> 
> enjoy!!

besides mugging together for their end of year exams, taeyoung and seongmin have yet to spend a day by themselves. though the two have confessed how they felt for each other, the two have yet to settle their label. since then taeyoung has been wanting to spend at least one special day dedicated to seongmin. however, every time he tried their friend group would always tag along destroying taeyoung’s plans. 

this time it was different.

taeyoung was walking seongmin back home from school, when he paused in his tracks. he held both of seongmin’s hands and stared into seongmin’s eyes. despite having to rehearse this exact scene he had in mind, taeyoung was an utter mess. he was blushing so hard every time he looked at seongmin’s eyes his heart would race faster than it already was. he needed to say six words. very easy. 

at least that was what taeyoung thought.

“s-seongmin, c-can we..... uhh... you know... you and i... maybe.. perhaps go on a you know.... thing together on saturday? umm.... thats if you are free and you know want to go out with me??” 

taeyoung internally started to scream. he was afraid that seongmin would decline for some reason he had zero confidence.

“you are such an idiot. sure i will go on a date with you, i hope that thing was a date” seongmin giggled.

just seongmin’s giggle alone made taeyoung feel like he just won a lottery. as usual the playful taeyoung remarked.

“i am your cute idiot though” 

just that sentence alone, it made seongmin smile sheepishly and taeyoung grabbed seongmin’s hand and they continued walking back to seongmin’s house. 

before saturday, taeyoung made a list of things he wanted to do with seongmin. he even made it so detailed in order to make this the perfect first date for them.

• go to an aquarium  
• buy him a plushie  
• a café date with him  
• go back home and watch the sunset from my window  
• hold his hand  
• back hug him  
• ask him to be my 

taeyoung was too shy to write the “b” word down that he instead scribbled next to it. the next moment, taeyoung flopped onto his bed and started screaming into his pillow and kicked his blanket off his bed. 

as the days quickly passed, taeyoung was nervous for this moment to come. taeyoung had already booked the tickets to the aquarium beforehand knowing how this was a popular location on the weekends and he wanted this day to be perfect. he wore his best outfit which was just a white tee with a black jacket and black pants. just as his fashion motto, taeyoung lived up to it. 

simplicity is key.

when the latter made eye contact with seongmin who was wearing his glasses, his heart fluttered and waved at boy before walking towards him and pulling him into a tight warm hug. taeyoung always loved it when seongmin wore his glasses, it made seongmin look even cuter than he usually was. 

and taeyoung liked that.

“i missed you” taeyoung snuggled his face into seongmin’s soft luscious hair. 

“taeyoung we were just texting a minute ago” seongmin giggled in response.

“still” taeyoung whined even more refusing to let go. 

seongmin then grabbed taeyoung’s hand and dragged him to the ticket gantry. the two of them then explored the aquarium. most of the time, taeyoung was the one getting excited over the animals.

“seongmin!!! look!!! the otters are cuddling!! come let’s join them” taeyoung excitedly jumped and quickly snuggled his face into seongmin’s. 

seongmin’s heart skipped a beat from how unexpected taeyoung was. strangely, he could never get use to that. instead, he keeps falling for that side of taeyoung again and again. 

the two them ventured off hand in hand. despite the odd looks that the surrounding parents gave them, the boys did not care. they had each other and they were happy. 

before the aquarium adventure ended, taeyoung snuck into the gift shop as seongmin was in the restroom. taeyoung already had one item checked off his list, he walked into the gift shop and looked around for the stuff animal that reminded him of the tinier one.

the moment taeyoung made eye contact with a blue dolphin stuffed animal, he recognised a smaller figure next to him looking at the grey dolphin plushies. 

“youngtae!!! w-what are you doing here” seongmin hid his hands behind his back and sheepishly smiled. 

“i could say the same for you” taeyoung smiled. 

the two boys ended up laughing and got matching plushies for each other. they then walked hand in hand to taeyoung’s next venue.

a café.

taeyoung chose this place, thinking that the two of them could have just relaxed as they drank some carbonated fruit flavoured beverage. however instead of relaxing as they downed their drinks, the two started debating. over a trivial topic of ‘do bananas have seeds.’

seongmin who was proposing to that idea was so focused to prove his point right. whereas taeyoung on the other hand who was opposing to it thought that seongmin was absolutely adorable when he was debating. 

“bananas need to have seeds in order to reproduce!!” the passion in seongmin’s eyes as he spoke about the littlest in life was something that taeyoung was always very attracted to. 

“fine fine you win” taeyoung soon gave in knowing that seeing seongmin’s smile would make him happier than winning a debate. 

the two quickly finished their drinks and wandered off to their next destination.

taeyoung’s house. 

taeyoung always invited seongmin over, but this time he was extra nervous. he made sure to hid all his notebooks which had scribbles sentences like “ahn seongmin” to “my tiny baby”. 

the moment the two stepped into taeyoung’s apartment, they placed their items in his room. soon, seongmin noticed that taeyoung’s mother was no where to be found. knowing that she would always welcome him with a warm smile, today she was not there. worried, seongmin asked taeyoung,”where is auntie kim?” taeyoung then explained how his mother was out with her friends. 

“why were you so worried for my mother?” taeyoung pouted. 

seongmin started to play with his hands, taeyoung noticed and grabbed them. as cute as seongmin was, taeyoung then mustered up the courage. 

“is her future son-in-law scared?” 

seongmin then laughed and shoved taeyoung’s hands away from his. 

“yah! kim taeyoung!!!” seongmin whined, taeyoung laughed. he found the latter in front of him to be adorable and laid down on seongmin’s lap before holding seongmin’s hands to kiss it. 

“pretty boy, my sweet pretty, handsome, good looking, kind hearted, lovely boy” taeyoung mumbled as he looked at the younger who blushed as he heard that. taeyoung then got up and pulled seongmin to the window in taeyoung’s room.

the window in taeyoung’s room overlooked the neighbourhood he was residing in. the sunset from his bedroom window was always a beauty. 

the two plopped themselves on taeyoung’s bed. the moment the sun slowly fell into the horizon the colours of the once blue sky were now soft pastel colours like pink and yellow. taeyoung was back-hugging seongmin, the taller placed his head on seongmin’s shoulders with arms wrapped around the younger’s waist. 

“i love you a lot taeyoung, thank you for today and every day we have spent together.” seongmin uttered and used his hands to hide his flushed cheeks. 

taeyoung’s heart palpitated even faster. the feelings he had at that very moment were indescribable, even greater from that moment he found out seongmin’s mutual feelings for him. just the “L” word alone, no in fact, just seongmin alone could create whirlpools in his stomach. at the moment, taeyoung was speechless he did know what to do and he was afraid to jumble his words up which would lead to a whole lot of embarrassment. what he did do was he snuggled his head into seongmin’s neck and hugged him even tighter. 

in taeyoung’s mind this meant he claimed ahn seongmin’s heart. 

“i love you too seongmin, with all my heart.” taeyoung then let go off seongmin, taeyoung then faced the latter and held his hands. 

“ahn seongmin, i love you very very very much. c-can we be.. you know.... that b word” taeyoung blushed, he practiced this a number of times and he really hoped for this moment to be absolutely perfect. 

seongmin then pounced onto taeyoung with open arms to give him the warmest hug before endlessly nodding. 

“ i love you too.” seongmin whispered into taeyoung’s ears. 

although this was what taeyoung considered a perfect special day. deep down in his heart, he considered every day he got to see seongmin his perfect special day.

**Author's Note:**

> this is based off me wanting a girlfriend and doing these things with her. 
> 
> thank you for reading!! have a nice day and stay safe ♡


End file.
